Document EP-1 129 640 discloses an applicator device including handle means and an applicator head having a magnetic device suitable for generating a magnetic field and having an applicator surface that is generally porous.
Such an applicator device makes it possible to take a cosmetic composition that includes magnetic particles from a container and to apply the composition to the eyelashes, the lips, or the skin. Nevertheless, such a device does not enable a film of composition to be deposited under good conditions for preserving glossiness, in particular.
Furthermore, document FR-2 889 921 discloses both an assembly including a non-magnetic applicator for use in a first step to apply magnetic particles that also have optical properties in terms of reflecting and/or diffracting light, such as certain nacres, for example, and also a magnetic device that is suitable for imparting a determined orientation to the magnetic particles in a second step in order to obtain the looked-for visual effect.
Furthermore, document EP-1 726 235 discloses an applicator device for applying a cosmetic composition including magnetic or magnetizable particles, said applicator device including handle means and an applicator head having a magnetic device suitable for generating a magnetic field, said applicator head having an applicator surface and also including a setback forming a reservoir suitable for containing the cosmetic composition, said reservoir being disposed in the applicator surface and having a bottom.